yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūya Sakaki/Gallery
Official 362.png Yuya Sakaki, clear.png YuyaSakaki full view.png Sakaki, Yuuya - myanimelist profile.jpg Yuya Concept Art.png|Yūya concept art. Yuya's face Concept Art.png|Yūya's face concept art. Young Yuya Concept Art.png|Young Yūya concept art. Shonen Jump Yuuya face from magazine.jpg Yuya Sakaki in Jump.png Yuya and Jack in Riding Duel outfit.jpg Openings & Endings BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover) 2.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png Arc V OP 2 Yuya.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya's monsters.png Arc V Op 3 Yuya.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png Arc V UNLEASH 777th Op.png Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya and his monsters.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya Berserk Mode.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png Yuya and Yuzu asleep.jpg Arc V Ed 4 Yuya asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Yuya Sakaki reviewed on TV Tokyo.png yuya1.gif Yu-Gi-Oh-Arc-V-Ep-1-Img-0004.png Yuya smirking.png Tumblr n3m4fpfLzt1rq0wg9o1 500.png Kid Yuuya.png Clown Yuya and Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya finding an action card.png A7322efd.jpg Yuuya smart.png Arc V Yoko and Young Yuya.png tumblr_n3n1q9OAKY1shfh62o1_500.png 32894143.jpeg Yuuya at the end part of Arc-V Ep1 .png Yuuya Sakaki in episode 1 (end).png Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg Yuya and Yuzu.png Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg Yuya is clever.png 20140413_957445.jpg Yuuya as he sets Pendulum Scales.jpg Arc V Maiami School Students.png Yuya with Whip Viper.png Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Yuya argue.png Yuya and Reiji.jpg Yuya runs.png Yuya nearly fall.png Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Arc V Shūzō and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 014.png 1405241703540.jpg Yuya getting rejected.png Yuya and the children.png Arc V Nico and Yuya.png Yuuya with bad expression.jpg Arc V Ep 016.png Hungry Yuya.png Yuya eating pancake.png Shun and Yuya.png Yuya's fortune.png Yuya in Mieru's fortune.png Yuya riding Rune-Eyes.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Yuya and Sora.png Arc V Yuya and Nico in front of another view of Maiami.png Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Yuya riding Beast Eyes.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Yuya and his Father 2.png Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Yuya on stage.png Yuya, Scorpio, Odd Eyes, and Drum Kong.png Yuya's performance.png Yuya excites the crowds.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Yuya blocked.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Yuya defends Yuto.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Yuya confused.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Yuya and Silver Claw.png Isao beat Yuya.png Yuto and Yuya.png Arc V Yuya and Dark Rebellion.png Dennis and Yuya.png Arc V Yuya entered in Berserk Mode.png Yuya won against Makoto and Ken.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Yuya about to fall.png Yuya's Madness.png Yuto Inside Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Yuya Berserk Mode smile.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya 2.png Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuto's shadow.png Eating together.png Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Yuya vs Sora 2.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Sora vs Yuya.png Yuya cried for his friends.png Arc V Ep 050.png Yuya and Yuto.png Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png Yuya with Shuffle Reborn.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Yuya swore to save Yuzu.png Yuya End Episode 51.png Yuya chased by Yoko.png Yuya and World of Smile.png Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 057.png Yuya and Crow argue 2.png Yuya and Crow argue.png Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Yuya bullied.jpg Yuya using Raincoat.png Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Yuya trampoline.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Yuya jump.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Yuya and the Boy 3.png Yuya and the boy 1.png Yuya and the boy 2.png Yuya ready 1.png Yuya ready.png Yuya15.png Yuya14.png Yuya11.png Riding Duel01.png Yuya fell.jpg Arc V Yuya and the Executive Council.png Arc V Dragons resonating.png Arc V Ep 065.png Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Arc V Yuya crying.png Arc V Yuya relieved when Serena won her Duel.png Arc V Ep 070.png Arc V Yuya revelation.png Yuya in thought.jpg Yuya Riding Duel Berserk.jpg Arc V Yuya horrified.png Yuya 12.jpg Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Yuya 15.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya 14.png Yuya watch duel.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuya Berserk 75.jpg Yuya 75.jpg Shinji and Yuya argue.png Soldier Tiger, Yuya, Silver Claw.png Arc V Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin.png Category:Image Gallery Manga Arc-V One-shot manga.png Arc-V One-shot manga JP.png Yuuya from one-shot manga.png Yuuya in one-shot.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 1.png ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 3.png ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 5.png ARC-V DVD vol 6.png ARC-V DVD vol 7.png ARC-V DVD vol 8.png ARC-V DVD vol 12.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Volume 15.jpg ARC-V DVD vol 16.png Arc V One Step Single.png Arc V Burn CD Cover.png Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Arc V Hanate Single.png MJSA 01117.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 2.png ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Yuya manzai.png Yuuya TFSP.png Yuuya in Tag Force Special.jpg Category:Image Gallery